xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadira
Sadira is introduced in the TV series and later becomes friends with Aladdin and the others. She is voiced by the actress Kellie Martin.20 Originally a street rat - much like Aladdin himself had been - Sadira developed an obsession with Aladdin after he saved her from Razoul. Dejected over his rejection of her in favor of Jasmine, she subsequently fell into a cavern where she made contact with the Witches of the Sand, who taught her various magical spells that featured sand as part of the incantations. So armed, she unleashed a sand beast in an attempt to get Princess Jasmine out of the picture, but in her haste she failed to think more about what she wanted the creature to do, how to completely control the creature and it subsequently ran rampant before the group were able to stop it. Her second attempt featured Sadira using an unidentified "memory sand" that caused the entire city's memories to be altered, resulting in Sadira being the princess and engaged to Aladdin while Princess Jasmine was on the streets, with she and Aladdin never having even met; however, the spell had no effect on Abu, Iago and Rajah, who swiftly escaped the palace to search for Jasmine. Despite her initial skepticism, Jasmine began to believe Iago's story when she saw the wedding parade, feeling drawn to Aladdin despite having no memory of him. Sadira attempted to stop them by having the wedding moved to that very night, but the animals and Jasmine managed to interrupt the wedding before Sadira and Aladdin could kiss. Realizing that he felt more right with Jasmine than he ever had with Sadira, even when he could not remember her, Aladdin kissed Jasmine, resulting in history returning to normal with only Iago, Abu, Rajah and Sadira retaining any memory of the experience. In Sadira's third attempt, she cast a spell to transform Aladdin into a heroic dragon-slaying prince and Abu into a horse, simultaneously opening a portal to the land of her fantasies, where she and Aladdin could live without any interference from Jasmine. Although the Genie managed to close the portal, the subsequent mixture of the Genie's magic with Sadira's spells meant that Aladdin still believed himself to be the prince despite the lack of any armor or even a dragon to slay, as well as Abu becoming a mule, forcing them to recreate Sadira's fantasy in order to break the spell. In the process, however, Sadira and Jasmine actually bonded to a certain degree, developing an appreciation for each other's skills and putting their old rivalry to rest as they worked together to vanquish the out-of-control mechanical dragon Genie had created while Aladdin was under the spell's influence. Despite her new friendship with the group, Sadira was forced to face the remnants of her past actions when, while attempting to make a soup, she accidentally released the Witches of the Sand who had taught her in the first place. Having framed Sadira for releasing a sand viper on the city, the Witches attempted to win her over to their side and thus raise the ancient City of Sand to destroy Agrabah, but in the end, Sadira chose her new friendship with the group and helped them to defeat the Witches. She later appears in the end of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, when Aladdin and Jasmine finally get married. Trivia *﻿While her name was made-up for the show, her name is Arabic for "forefront," or "primary." *﻿Her plan in regards to using time travel to have her switch places with Jasmine where she herself was the Princess and Jasmine became the Street Rat was similar to one of the original concepts for the first Aladdin movie, where Jafar would invoke time travel to switch places with the Sultan, and as a result, have everyone's memories altered to think Jafar was Sultan to begin with, except for Aladdin, Abu, and Magic Carpet, who were only unaffected due to Carpet wrapping itself around them before the wave hit. * Sadira's attempts to steal Aladdin for herself are similar to those of another Aladdin villain, Saleen. However, Sadira is considerably more benevolent in her attempts than Saleen. * She constantly gets Razoul's name wrong. * When all is said and done; Sadira is only a ''villain ''in the loosest sense of the word. While it's true, she has tried to use her magic to try and make Aladdin her's and/or remove Jasmine as an obstacle, she bears no malice towards them or their friends, not even Jasmine (she never wanted Jasmine harmed or killed, she just wanted Aladdin to love her instead of Jasmine). Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Middle Eastern Characters Category:Homo Magi Category:Magic Users Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Aladdin Universe Category:Agrabah Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Aladdin Rogues Gallery